


The Call Of The Temple

by mvernet



Series: Sentinel Thursday Prompt Fics [8]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, BAMF Connor, Canon-Typical Violence, Gun Violence, M/M, Minor Character Death, Prompt Fic, Sentinel Thursday Live Journal, hurt!Blair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: What if Megan Connor had followed Blair to the beach that fateful night in Sierra Verde?A Sentinel Thursday fic, prompt, track. Takes place during the beach scene in Sentinel Two Part Two.





	The Call Of The Temple

Inspector Megan Conner left the sanctity and security of the church to follow her crazy coworkers down to the beach. She was having no problem following the tracks left by an obviously distraught Blair Sandburg, her friend and colleague. She half smiled even as her own cop senses had her weapon in her hand. Blair was so much more than just a friend. No, she wasn’t interested in him as a lover, but Blair brought out the protective big sister in her big time. He reminded her so much of Mickey her own little brother. Mickey was autistic, he was highly functional, if not brilliant at times. To Megan, Blair was what she imagined her brother would be like if things were different. Both were bright angels, sent to earth to fill all the other poor souls with beaming rays of love for life.

Megan lost her smile as she thought of Jim Ellison. Now that she knew what he was and what Blair was supposed to be, she was furious at the Sentinel’s treatment of his Guide. Literally throwing him to the wolves, or maybe jaguars might be a better analogy. She had seen a miracle when Blair was resurrected and felt a strong yearning in her own spirit to take care of these two, especially Blair. She knew she had a part to play, no matter how small.

The clay soil under her feet began to give way to sand and the jungle lightened as a blazing sun filled the beachside grass with sparkling dew. Megan gasped, clinging to the shadows of the palm trees, hardly believing what she was seeing. Blair was right in front of her extending his arms in a silent, pleading, sacrificial gesture that broke her heart. On the beach was the Barnes bitch wrapped around an amorous Ellison. Megan wanted to cry out and hug Blair to her, turning his beautiful face away from this horrendous, erotic scene.

Instead, she took a classic police stance and raised her weapon high, ready for the inevitable.

Megan was incredulous when Barnes aimed the gun at Blair. She could hear the sobs being torn from his throat as he watch his Blessed Protector stand in silence making no move to stop his murderer from killing him again. Megan watched in disbelief and sorrow as Blair lifted his head and raised his arms in surrender. Blair cried out with an hysterical note to his voice.

“Go ahead, Alex! I’m all about second chances! Make it stick this time you psychotic bitch!”

Barnes lowered her eyes and smiled evilly. She pulled the trigger mere seconds after Megan shouted a warning and fired her own weapon. Two gunshots blasted away the morning calm, sending shorebirds fleeing and squawking loudly in distress.

Megan lowered her weapon and swallowed hard. Barnes was on the ground, a bullet through her heart killing her instantly. Blair was on his knees, cradling his arm and breathing wetly through his pain. He was staring at Jim. who had zoned and was looking out to sea as if he were alone in paradise.

Megan shook herself and ran to Blair’s side.

“Sandy. It’s gonna be okay, mate. Let me see your arm.” She pulled Blair towards her, surprised at how unresponsive he was. She inspected the wound. Satisfied it was only a graze, she sighed and patted his bloody hand. Blair never stopped staring at his Sentinel.

“I… I’m alright. You… you better see to Jim and… her.”

“Sandy, love. Look at me. You are far from alright.” She had brought Blair’s backpack and rummaged through it for a bandanna which she wrapped around his arm.

Blair breathed out and closed his eyes briefly as if praying to some ancient God for strength. “Thanks, Megs. Help me up.”

Megan saw the silent tears making tracks in the dirt and blood on Blair’s face. She helped him walk through the shifting sand over to Jim. Megan checked Barnes’ cooling body and watched Blair whisper to Jim while placing a single hand on his arm to ground him. The words were taken by the sea breeze, but Megan could sense the silky calmness and unconditional love in Blair’s voice. Even after everything that happened, Blair was still a Guide. She shook her head as Jim started to respond.

“Chief? Wha’? What happened?” Jim looked down at Barnes still body and searched Megan’s face for answers. “Did I kill her?”

Megan was livid. “No! I did. Shot her right in her cold, damn heart. You bloody bastard. How could you do that to Sandy? How?”

Blair dropped to his knees and covered his face. He began to rock as sobs wracked his body. Jim fell beside him and tried to hold him. Blair shook him off.

“Blair? What is it, buddy? Jesus! You’ve been shot! Who…?” Jim glanced pleadingly at Megan. “What did I do, Conner? It’s all fuzzy.”

Megan stood and scowled down at him. “You met Barnes down here and were in the process of making her your mate, like some big, buff salmon. Sandy followed you and she tried to take him out. Again. You just stood there and watched. I killed her before she could do any lasting damage to Sandy. I just wish I could have stopped you from doing the same.”

Blair made a pitiful keening noise and stood. He looked down at Barnes and then at Jim. Jim reached out his hand.

“No. No more! I can’t take any more! Don’t follow me!” Blair began to run away, back into the jungle.

Megan sighed, deep and heartfelt. “Track him, Ellison. But keep your distance. Let him have some time to grieve alone.”

“Grieve? What do you mean?”

Megan shook her head at the clueless Sentinel. “He’s grieving the death of your partnership, your relationship. The death of his love for you.”

Jim stood erect, jaw tight, fists clenched, already tracking Blair as he stumbled through the undergrowth. Blair seemed to be heading towards the Temple of the Sentinels. Jim smiled sadly as he somehow knew the temple was pulling them both towards a new life. His eyes glazed as he spotted his animal spirit running after Blair, growling and whimpering when Blair cried out in his pain. 

Jim closed his eyes a moment and was filled with a sudden knowledge. Now that Alex was gone, he could think clearly. Alex was an aberration. She heard the call meant for a Sentinel and Guide and tried her best to take Blair’s place at Jim’s side. He sighed, now knowing that it was the Shaman who was meant to take to the pools. The Shaman would face the visions for his Sentinel and later, interpret and understand where to lead them. Blair the Guide, would step into the eye of God and see the future for both of them while Jim the Sentinel, stood watch over him. Jim spoke to Megan without looking at her.

“No. I won’t let him grieve. I've been so confused. Made too many stupid mistakes. I hurt him badly, but I love him, he’s mine. I see that now. I will save him from himself and finally show him how precious he is to me. I think we’ll be at the temple for a while. It’s calling to both of us. Will you be alright?”

Megan nodded. “I’ll take care of everything here, then meet you at the temple. Take care of him, Ellison. I don’t think his heart can take much more of your clueless Sentinel shit.”

Jim jogged into the jungle without looking back. He never spared a glace for Barnes. Megan watched as he sniffed the air like a big jungle cat and easily tracked his Guide.


End file.
